


One cold morning

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: One morning, Baekhyun wakes up freezing without his blankets.Alternatively: One morning, Kyungsoo wakes up on the floor.





	One cold morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Finally some fluff after that hiatus into angst territory. Woo enjoy :))

When Baekhyun wakes up, he thinks he’s going to die.

“Cold,” he mutters. “Cold, cold, cold.” The first thing Baekhyun realizes (without opening his eyes; he’s still clinging to the hope that he’ll be able to go back to sleep soon) is that his blanket is no longer on top of him. The second thing Baekhyun realizes is that this isn’t the normal kind of cold--the heater is definitely not doing its job.

It’s another long moment of resisting before Baekhyun finally opens his eyes to get his bearings. Upon looking around and gathering clues, Baekhyun comes to the conclusion that 1) the power went out last night, 2) it is way too early for Baekhyun to be awake right now, and 3) Kyungsoo stole his blanket.

Ugh. Leave it to mother nature to make Baekhyun’s morning an over-eager refrigerator. And leave it to Kyungsoo to take all his blankets every night, but especially on the night that he needs it the most. Baekhyun turns over with a groan, curses when the sheets freeze his arm, and re-examines the blanket situation.

Yep. Kyungsoo definitely has Baekhyun’s blanket. And his own. And the comforter they were sharing. If Kyungsoo were a seven-deadly sin, he’d definitely be Greed. As for Baekhyun…

He shivers, biting his lip to keep from chattering. Mhm. He’s definitely fit to be Envy.

Baekhyun reaches out carefully to grab hold of his blanket, tugging at it experimentally. It won’t budge. His boyfriend had somehow managed to take it from Baekhyun last night and roll himself in it… along with all their other sources of warmth. Baekhyun can feel the whine pushing in the back of his throat but chooses instead to pout at the sleeping lump that is Kyungsoo. 

Now, Baekhyun is willing to sacrifice anything for his boyfriend. Money, pride, whatever. But not this. This is too much.

“Soo,” Baekhyun whispers, prodding at Kyungsoo’s back. No response. He raises his voice a notch. “Soo. Kyungsoo. Cupcake. Baby. Babe. The most beautiful person in the world. Wake up.”

His boyfriend doesn’t so much as stir, so finally Baekhyun sits up, hisses at the cold that hits his back, and rolls Kyungsoo off the bed.

Thud. “Ow! Christ, Baekhyun, what the actual f--”

“Soo, Kyungsoo, baby, I’m so _fucking cold._ ” There’s a second of pause before Kyungsoo’s eyes pop up above the side of the bed. 

“Oh,” he says. Then he smiles sheepishly.

“No, don’t give me that look,” Baekhyun huffs. “You took my blankets again and it’s the middle of winter. One day you’re going to wake up and I’m going to be a popsicle.”

Kyungsoo licks his lips. “Yum.”

“Shut up. I’m cold and angry.”

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo get up and waddle on his knees on the bed to him, blankets still wrapped around him. When he gets close, he opens the blankets wide. “I’m sorry, Baek,” he says, voice properly remorseful. He’s still entirely unconvincing; Baekhyun can see the corners of his lips twitching upward at Baekhyun’s pout. But he envelopes Baekhyun in warmth and Baekhyun melts anyway.

“Finally. I thought I would have to tell you to come over here.”

They both lie down and tangle their legs together, and Kyungsoo starts nuzzling his face all over Baekhyun’s face and neck. “Your skin is freezing,” Kyungsoo says, shivering a bit. 

“Yeah, who’s fault is that?” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo’s hair tickles his collarbone. “What are you doing?”

“Warming you up.” Kyungsoo reminds him of a cat the way that he’s rubbing his head on him. “It’s my job.”

“Mhm. I wish you’d’ve thought of that when we went to sleep.”

Kyungsoo pauses and frowns. “Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“So the blankets just magically went to you last night?”

“Yeah.”

“Ookay, whatever you say, Soo.” Kyungsoo ruffles his hair one last time on Baekhyun’s chin before nestling closer to Baekhyun’s chest and Baekhyun sighs, pulling him in tighter. “You’re warm.”

Kyungsoo hums and squishes down so his head is under the blankets too. Eventually Baekhyun stops shivering and closes his eyes, relishing the heat that surrounds him. He hates cold mornings. But at least Kyungsoo makes it bearable or even more: he makes it enjoyable. Cold mornings are the best cuddle times, Baekhyun is convinced, and with that thought Baekhyun falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be leaving for Virginia tomorrow and that means... *drum roll* I might not have service! So I'm sorry if I'll be going behind schedule. I should be back next week on Wednesday. If I do have service, let me just say that AO3 is pretty complicated in terms of posting compared to other websites and it'll be a nightmare on my phone so... whatever you guys see or read, don't judge me. I'll fix it when I get back xd


End file.
